1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication systems, mobile communication terminals and programs thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile communication systems, mobile communication terminals and programs which provide navigation service to the user of the mobile communication terminal by using video.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Technologies in such field include a various types of navigation apparatuses. One type of such navigation apparatuses is a navigation apparatus in which a video acquired by a camera, which is associated with specified points, such as intersections, on a map, are pre-stored and the video associated with the points on the map are displayed on the basis of position information acquired by GPS (Global Positioning System) (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-304559). Namely, this navigation apparatus provides route guidance service by displaying a video photographed around the current position thereof.